A feed system in a machine tool is typically implemented using a linear motion system and includes components such as a ball screw, a guideway, a bearing, a coupling, a motor, etc. It may be beneficial to perform a check for one or more of the components in the feed system, in order to detect any irregularity within the feed system (e.g., failure and/or abrasions on internal components).
Conventionally, one way to perform such check involves placing a vibration detector externally of the feed system. The vibration detector is capable of detecting vibration of the feed system and generating a signal based on the result of the detection. The signal may then be processed by a microprocessor in order to determine whether any irregularity exists.
In processing the signal, it may be desired to reduce the effect of ambient noise (e.g., self-vibration of the machine tool, outside environment, noises from a power source to the feed system or the vibration detector, etc.) on the signal.
A number of ways have been proposed to address this issue. For example, a specific industrial vibration sensor, which is resistant to noise, may be employed for detecting the vibration of the feed system. Alternatively, a plurality of conventional vibration detectors may be placed at different locations with respect to the feed system, and multiple signals may be obtained and processed by the microprocessor, in order to obtain an adjusted signal that has the effect brought about by the ambient noise reduced.